L'étrange noël de Monsieur Stark (2014)
by Amako-sama
Summary: Il ne faut jamais interrompre un mage quand il fait un sort. Jamais. Parce que lorsque les Avengers le font, les choses partent en cacahouète. Et ils vont le regretter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très mal se passer !


Pour une fois, ce n'était même pas la faute de Loki. Bon, un peu quand même. Mais pas totalement. Il était bien sagement en train de foutre le bordel dans les rues de New-York, les parsemant de cannes à sucre mutantes et de papillotes carnivores. Sans parler des pétards des-dites papillotes. Une œuvre d'art, vraiment. Donc il faisait son travail de Dieu du Chaos consciencieusement sans prêter grande attention à la pauvre excuse de super-héros qui tentaient – vainement, devait-il ajouter – de l'empêcher de s'amuser.

Il était en train d'invoquer une nouvelle tournée de bonhommes en pain d'épice pour peupler la trente-neuvième rue lorsque l'armure de l'homme de métal le percuta de plein fouet, transformant son dernier mot en gargouillis de surprise. Leçon pour le futur les enfants : n'interrompez jamais un mage pendant qu'il incante. Jamais.

Loki perdit conscience une brève seconde et se sentit chuter. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un instant plus tard, il était en train de tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse et l'homme de métal tombait également, un peu plus bas que lui. Le dieu se téléporta au sol et contempla le mortel s'écraser avec la grâce d'un cachalot obèse à quelques mètres de lui. Un vertige prit brusquement Loki et il s'évanouit de nouveau.

Il se réveilla cette fois avec une migraine carabinée et une sensation étrange courant de ses mains à ses épaules. Il tenta de se relever mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba les quatre fers en l'air. Le prochain son qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut un cri de surprise. Cri qu'il entendit à peine, étouffé par un voile de grésillement au fond de ses tympans.

Loki contempla ses mains, les trouvant calleuses et bronzées. Paniqué, il se tâta le visage et découvrir une mâchoire prononcée et une peau sèche, ainsi que de courts cheveux coiffés en brosse. Bien, quelque chose clochait définitivement.

Au même moment, à quelques rues de là dans New-York, les autres Avengers se réveillaient avec la même migraine qui surprenait à présent Loki. Steve fut le premier à se relever et il ne dut qu'à un formidable effort de volonté de ne pas hurler de peur non plus lorsque des mèches blondes lui tombèrent devant les yeux. De _longues_ mèches.

Le ciel gronda au dessus de lui et quelques éclairs pointèrent même le bout de leur nez alors qu'il paniquait doucement. Biiiieeennn... ne pas devenir hystérique, surtout. C'était une chose de se réveiller après soixante-dix ans de sommeil forcé, un petit changement de _putain de corps _ne devrait pas le chambouler comme ça. Hein ?

Son regard se perdit sur le reste de ses troupes éparpillé un peu partout dans la rue qu'ils occupaient au moment de leur perte de conscience collective. Natasha cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se releva à son tour, perdant l'équilibre à l'instant même où elle se retrouva debout. Une série de jurons colorés sortirent de sa bouche et Steve-Thor fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, Natasha jurait en russe.

Il grimaça. Bon, apparemment il n'était pas seul à qui c'était arrivé. Ce qui ne voulait absolument pas dire que c'était une bonne chose. Quand on connaissait le bagage émotionnel de leur équipe, il valait mieux craindre le pire. Le petit couinement qui sortit ensuite de la bouche de Natasha le rassura sur le fait que non, ce n'était pas « Natasha » dans ce corps-là. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle se tripotait curieusement les seins en poussant de petites exclamations ravies.

Parce qu'évidemment, il avait fallut que Tony soit celui transporté dans le corps de l'espionne. L'ingénieur avait été prit de court lorsqu'il avait senti une pesanteur curieuse sur son torse, bien différente de celle de son réacteur. Sa toute nouvelle poitrine avait été suffisamment explicite pour que la situation lui apparaisse clairement. Et honnêtement, il trouvait ça hilarant. Surtout en sachant de qui il avait prit la place.

Tony-Natasha fit un tour sur lui-même, appréciant comment son nouveau corps répondait aisément à ses demandes. Il était d'une souplesse étonnante mais toujours fort, même s'il ne l'était pas autant que son véritable corps. Son regard se posa sur Thor qui louchait curieusement sur ses mèches blondes. Bon, apparemment il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Il s'avança vers le Dieu du Tonnerre.

– Hey, Big Guy ! Comment ça va là-dedans ?

– Tony ? C'est toi ?

– Yup ! À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

– C'est Steve. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

– Absolument aucune idée. Mais c'est vachement marrant, en attendant.

– Tony !

– Tony ? s'exclama une voix ferme.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Steve. Mais le super-soldat le regardait avec un air paisible et sérieux qui ne lui correspondait pas, alors que tout dans sa posture semblait suggérer qu'il voulait paraître plus petit. Aucun moyen de se tromper, c'était Bruce à l'intérieur. Hulk en Captain America. Si ce n'était pas Noël en avance, ça ?

– C'est moi ! Et c'est Steve là-dedans. Le vrai Steve, je veux dire.

– Salut, sourit Bruce de manière penaude, amenant une autre expression étrange sur le visage du blond.

– Bon, et si on réveillait les autres maintenant ?

– On devrait peut-être les trouver d'abord. Aux dernières nouvelles, Clint est sur la trente-deuxième, je suis sur un toit quelque part et toi...

– J'étais sur la trente-neuvième, le coupa Tony-Natasha.

– Allons-y alors.

Steve-Thor commença à marcher lorsqu'un projectile très rapide, très lourd et très brillant le frappa de plein fouet. Ah ouais. Mjölnir. Le nouveau Dieu du Tonnerre ramassa son marteau avec hésitation, une expression gênée sur le visage. Le sourire débile qui s'étira sur le visage de Natasha ne dépareilla pas le paysage taré qu'était devenu leur équipe.

Sur la trente-neuvième, ils trouvèrent « Tony » en train d'essayer de se relever, coincé qu'il était dans cette armure qu'il ne connaissait pas. En riant, Tony-Natasha s'approcha pour l'aider, enclenchant un mécanisme sous l'aisselle de l'armure pour qu'elle se replie en une valise métallique. Le corps de l'ingénieur se tendit imperceptiblement alors que son visage prenait un sérieux qui tenait presque de l'indifférence.

– Tony, je te préviens, si tu touches mon corps de manière stupide ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je t'éviscère. On s'est bien compris ? gronda la voix du génie.

– Hey, comment t'as su que c'est moi ?

– Tu viens de démonter l'armure, abruti, répondit Natasha-Tony.

– On se calme, rousse en feu. Une seconde...

Tony-Natasha se baissa pour récupérer la valise et sortit d'une encoche une barrette de métal qu'il fixa à son col. Immédiatement, elle s'alluma d'une lumière bleu électrique et la voix typiquement anglaise de Jarvis s'éleva.

– Bonjour, Agent Romanoff. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– C'est moi, Jarv'. Reconfigure l'empreinte vocale, le scan rétinien et digital et recalibre les dossiers avec les nouvelles personnalités dans l'équipe.

– Pardon, Monsieur, mais je vais devoir vous demander une authentification.

– Sans problème, Jarvis. Anthony Edward Stark, né le 15 février 1975 au Manoir Stark, Long Island. Mon poisson rouge s'appelait Jambon/Beurre et la première fille que j'ai embrassée était Sunset Bain avant qu'elle ne devienne la tarée que j'ai foutue en prison.

– Tu as embrassée Menace ? s'exclama Natasha-Tony.

– Et fier, mon bon monsieur !

Natasha roula des yeux, ce qui fonctionnait très bien dans le corps de Tony pour le coup. Un grognement rauque retentit au même moment, semblant sortir d'un tas de gravats à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils se tournèrent tous au même moment pour voir Loki se relever en position assise, une main sur le front alors qu'il grimaçait.

Les Avengers voulurent le tenir en jour, mais Steve-Thor réussit à se lâcher son marteau sur le pied, tandis que Natasha jetait un coup de projecteur en l'air qui la déséquilibra. Tony se prit les pieds dans un cailloux et Bruce-Steve tremblait si fort qu'il lâcha le bouclier et dérapa dessus, chutant lourdement.

– Wow, doucement les gars. C'est moi. Je veux dire, moi-Clint, quoi.

– Oh putain, Barton, tu es tombé sur le pire, éclata de rire Tony-Natasha.

– Tasha' ?

– Non, je suis Natasha, dit « Tony ».

– Merde, souffla l'archer.

Les autres Avengers lui dirent tous leur nouvelle identité, au moment où un rugissement faisait trembler les murs des immeubles autour d'eux. Hulk s'écrasa près d'eux, portant « Clint » qui se débattait violemment.

– Hulk a trouvé petit oiseau. Mais petit oiseau a peur de Hulk.

– Lâche-moi, sale bête ! Je suis un Dieu, tu dois me reposer !

– Et bien, je crois qu'on sait où est passé Loki, soupira Steve-Thor.

Hulk se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, avant de commencer à rapetir jusqu'à redevenir le corps de Bruce, haletant et vacillant sur ses jambes.

– C'est l'œuvre de Loki, je ne suis plus dans mon corps ! s'exclama Thor-Bruce.

– Merci, Captain Obvious, gloussa Tony-Natasha.

Encore une fois, ils durent tout réexpliquer tout en empêchant Loki-Clint de prendre la poudre d'escampette, ce qu'il semblait pressé de faire. Finalement, Tony appela Happy qui vint les chercher et les ramena tous à la Tour. Une fois tous dans le penthouse, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, fixant le sapin avec des expressions vides.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Bruce-Steve.

– Loki, inverse le sort, ordonna Thor-Bruce.

– Parce que tu crois que si je savais comment faire je ne l'aurais pas déjà fait ? cracha le prince.

– Bon, soupira Steve-Thor. On est coincé alors.

– Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire, dit Tony-Natasha d'une voix sérieuse.

– Quoi ? demanda Bruce-Steve.

– FÊTER NOËL ! hurla Tony en se jetant sur ses pieds et en levant un bras en l'air.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

* * *

><p>J'en reviens pas que ça fait TROIS ans que j'écris ces petits OS pour Noël. C'est quand même beaucoup d'années à oeuvrer dans le fandom Avengers. Mais c'est toujours aussi génial et je ne m'en lasserait jamais (j'espère) malgré tous mes autres fandoms. Alors j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu et fait un peu rire. Pour la blague, Sunset Bain dont parle Tony est effectivement une de ses conquêtes devenue méchante. Ouaip m'sieu dame.<p>

Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes et passez une bonne année ! Ah, et il y a un sondage sur mon profil (pour changer) auquel j'aimerais que vous répondiez. Merci !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
